Meme Musical!
by Rosie Kirkland
Summary: 10 canciones aleatorias, 10 historias aleatorias.


_**¡Volví! ¡Viciada con The Walking Dead! XDDD La seccion Bethyl en español esta muy vacia y aunque se haya finalizado en la serie; yo voy a llenar nuestro vacio TwT/  
><strong>_

_Pareja: **Daryl/Beth**_

_Disclaimer: **The Walking Dead es de Robert Kirkman****. **_

_Advertencia: **Ninguna. Creo X3**_

_**. Coloca tu reproductor de música en modo aleatorio**_

_**. Escribe durante el tiempo que dura la **_**_canción_**

_**. ¡No hay que presionarse, puede ser divertido!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Luca Barbarossa &amp; Raquel del Rosario - Fino in fondo <strong>

Daryl suspiro, paso suavemente su dedo por la llama de la vela casi consumida enfrente de él. Se sobresalto al oír un leve ruido detras suyo: Beth se habia resbalado un poco del sillon y un brazo le colgaba fuera del mueble. El hombre volvio a suspirar y acomodo a la joven, que se acosto abrazandose el cuerpo. Saco una de las frazadas del ataud, tapando a la joven; que no volvio a moverse. La observo fijamente, estirando una mano hacia ella, acariciando su cabello; la chica sonrio y froto la cabeza contra su mano, no pudo evitar sonreír, la 'niña' como él la llamaba, le alegraba los días y estaba feliz de haber encontrado un lugar relajado y seguro para poder resguardarse. Tal vez podrían hablar con la gente que vivia ahí e intentar convivir todos juntos y, si ellos no aparecian nunca, el se aseguraria de poder quedarse allí para siempre con ella, lejos del ruido y de la gente.

* * *

><p><strong>Arisa - Controvento<br>**

Estiro la mano enyesada hacia la ventana, como queriendo tocar el cielo. Suspiro y se volteo para mirar la pared, imaginando la cara de su familia (porque si, la gente de la carcel se habia convertido en su familia): Maggie, Carl, Judith, Glenn, Rick, Michonne, Carol... Daryl. Apreto sus puños y empezo a dar a golpes a la almohada. El hombre se habia abierto a ella, le habia mostrado su alma, su corazón. Y ella se había jurado estar ahi para él, pero como idiota se dejo secuestrar y no sabia donde estaba su amigo. Escucho la voz de Dawn y del doctor pero los ignoro, siguiendo golpeando la almohada hasta que se sintio adormecida. Encontraria a Daryl, aunque tuviera que ir contra el viento y marea.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Maya &amp; Vika Jigulina - Stereo Love<br>**

Beth suspiro y pateo una piedra hacia un costado, tratando de ignorar a Daryl; que caminaba detras de ella, observando sus pasos. No pudo evitar pensar que el tipo era un idiota, un borde, un estupido; se le estaba haciendo insoportable convivir con él aunque fuera el unico de su grupo que habia encontrado cuando la carcel cayó. La cuidaba como si fuera de cristal y no permitia que ningun caminante o ser vivo se acercara para lastimarla, pero su frialdad le dolia... un muro de hielo lo separaba y él se lo hacia notar todo el tiempo, no escuchandola cuando hablaba o mirandola de reojo cuando se alejaba más de lo permitido para él.

_ Voy a cazar. Quedate aquí y no te muevas_ le ordeno, internandose en el bosque; sin dejarle tiempo a replicar.

La rubia se limito a suspirar, acostandose en el suelo del bosque; sintiendo el sol bañar su piel, haciendola sudar y, de paso, ensuciar más su ropa. Se dejo llevar por el momento relajante y solitario e ignoro todo a su alrededor, sin preocuparse por si habia un caminante cerca.

_ Niña descuidada_ oyo hablar a Daryl, sintio que algo la tapaba y sonrio al sentir el aroma a cuero y rocio.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra Stan - Mr Saxobeat <strong>

_ Tarararara~_

Las hermanas Greene bailaban alrededor de la mesa, haciendo reír a todos los que estaban en el comedor. Maggie tomo a su novio por el brazo y lo obligo a bailar con ella, mientras reian más fuerte que antes. Beth tomo a la pequeña Judith de los brazos de su padre y la mecia mientras bailaba en circulos.

_ Ojala tuviera una camara_ se lamento Rick, observando a la chica con su bebé.

_ Pero que estupidez_ se quejo Daryl, captando la atención de la rubia. Se acerco al cazador y empezo a bailar enfrente de él.

_ _You make dance, bring me up, bring me down. Mr saxobeat~_ _canturreo, moviendo las caderas contra las suyas.

_ Callate_ susurro avergonzado, mirando hacia otro lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Molly - Children Of The Universe <strong>

_ ¡Y yo digo que digamos basta! ¡No nos dejaremos vencer!_

_ ¡Si!_

Michonne y Daryl se miraron, dandose una palmada en la frente.

_ Tanto escandalo para jugar a captura a la bandera..._ susurro la mujer.

_ ¡Señor Dixon!_ Beth estaba parado enfrente de ellos, mirandolos con el ceño fruncido_ ¿Donde esta mi bandera?_

_ ¿Y yo porque carajo lo sabria?_ contesto él, sorprendido.

_ Estoy segura que Carl se la dio..._

_ Él no me dio nada niña, y si lo hubiera hecho, no te la daria de todos modos_

La joven hizo un puchero y corrio hacia su equipo, haciendole una seña ofensiva en su espalda al cazador; que fruncio el ceño.

_ Maldita mocosa_ susurro molesto mientras Michonne reia en voz baja.

* * *

><p><strong>Moda' - Ti Amo Veramente <strong>

_ ¡Beth! ¡Beth!_

Corrio lo más rapido que pudo, observando al auto negro alejandose rapidamente hacia la oscuridad, camuflandose con la misma.

_ ¡Beth!_

_Tú seras el último hombre en pie. _

Nego con la cabeza y siguio corriendo, ignorando la voz de la chica en su cabeza.

_Yo se que no durare mucho, así es el mundo. _

'No, no, no' Sujeto más fuerte su ballesta, tratando de correr más rapido; sintiendo sus musculos entumecerse y cansarse.

_Y me extrañaras mucho cuando me vaya, Daryl Dixon. _

_Me extrañaras... _

* * *

><p><strong>Moda' - Quello che non ti ho detto (Scusami) <strong>

Peino el cabello de la pequeña Judith, observando nostalgica como entraban los rayos de sol a traves de los barrotes de la ventana en la celda donde se había auto confinado, para evitar contagiarse de la plaga que azotaba a la prision. Suspiro, sonriendo al escuchar que la pequeña la imitaba.

_ Niña_

La puerta se abrio y por ella entro Daryl, que se sento junto a ella y le tendio una bolsa. Dejo a la bebé en el suelo junto a ella y reviso lo que había dentro.

_ Gracias_ le sonrio abiertamente al ver los juguetes para Judith y un par de libros para ella.

_ Volvere a salir mañana, ¿necesitas algo?_ le pregunto. Ella lo miro a los ojos, sonrojandose al notar lo penetrantes y claros que eran.

_Te necesito a tí porque eres muy lindo. _

_ No. Estamos bien_ el hombre le sonrio, beso suavemente su frente y la de Judith y salio del lugar

* * *

><p><strong>Club Dogo - Fragili feat Arisa <strong>

Era una noche calida. A pesar de la posibilidad de poder atraer caminantes o personas, habían hecho una fogata afuera y cenaban todos en silencio, recordando a la reciente fallecida Lori. Beth tenia a la bebé en sus brazos, que dormia sin percatarse de la tristeza y desolacion que la rodeaba. Sintiendose inquieta, se levanto y empezo a caminar un poco lejos de la fogata, observando el bosque que rodeaba la prision; distinguiendo la alta silueta de Daryl frente a ella. Se acerco a él y se sento a su lado, mirandolo con curiosidad.

_ No hay nada de malo en sentirse mal_ lo consolo, pensando que estaba triste por lo ocurrido.

_ No me importa. Lori era una zorra_ volteo a mirarla y acaricio el rostro de la niña_ No entiendo como algo tan perfecto salio de alguien como ella_

_ Es tan fragil, todos los somos_ se acerco más al cazador y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro_ Su madre murio y ella nacio. El principio del fin_

_ Amén_

* * *

><p><strong>Banda de Turistas - Quimica <strong>

No pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar que haber escapado con ella no era tan problematico: se adapto facilmente a su ritmo rapido y salvaje, con quejas, pero al fin y al cabo lo hizo. Aprendia rapidamente y tenía buen oido para oír animales y caminantes o verlos a lo lejos; por lo que su punteria con el cuchillo y la pistola era casi perfecta.

_ Combinamos perfectamente_ le comento ella esa noche, sentandose entre sus rodillas después de encender la fogata. Se limito a gruñir y a mirar el fuego_ Es quimica perfecta, la formula perfecta. ¿Quien lo hubiera dicho?_ río con suavidad, apoyandose en su espalda.

_ ¿Te molesta?_ pregunto sin mirarla, la rubia levanto la cabeza y lo miro fijamente.

_ No_

* * *

><p><strong>Emily Kinney - Be Good <strong>

_ _You don't wanna be my boyfriend and i don't wanna be your girl..._ _

Beth escucho sorprendida como Daryl canturreaba la cancion que había tocado con el piano anoche, ¡de verdad la había escuchado! ¡Y le había prestado atención! Él siguio cantando cuando ella entro cojeando a la cocina, dejandole un frasco de nutella y una pequeña botella de jugo de naranja en la mesa. Se apresuro a sentarse, observando al hombre comer de su frasco sin usar una cuchara, otra vez.

_ _You don't wanna be my boyfriend..._ _siguio cantando el cazador con la boca llena, ella río, atragantandose con el jugo_ ... y eso tal vez es lo mejor_

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, hasta que ella no soporto la intensidad de su mirada y miro el suelo. El hombre rio y se levanto, acariciando la trenza que adornaba su cola de caballo antes de salir de la cocina.

_ Oh_ fue lo unico que pudo decir, antes de levantarse y seguirlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, la última cancion no fue random... pero es la cancion Bethyl por excelencia~<strong>_

_**¡Emily Kinney aparece primera en las busquedas en Youtube! Me pone muy contenta, yo no escucho el tipo de música que ella hace, como habran notado me encanta la música italiana, pero sus letras son romanticas y sentidas; escritas por ella misma, lo que para mi aumenta su calidad. Los músicos que escriben su propia música me parecen excepcionales.**_

_**Tengo algunas letras traducidas en lyrics translate . com Les aconsejo que busquen 'Fino in fondo' de Luca y Raquel, me recuerda a la escena de la funeraria *3* **_

_**Gracias por leer~**_


End file.
